A Special Gift
by Guil-T-Pleasurez
Summary: Link/Zelda Art Request from Deviantart: /art/A-Special-Gift-request-955rolling-474657788 ((My account is glitching and the mods are doing jack-shit to fix it. Should work fine on the app! Otherwise check it out at deviantart, user Guil-T-Pleasurez))


"Link, seriously! What are you saving up all this money for?"

The blond boy shook only shook his head, smiling a little to himself as he added another jewel to his bag.

Navi flickered between blue and green, before deciding on her normal color. "Why won't you tell me?" she demanded, trying to sound more hurt than curious.

"It's a secret."

"But Link, aren't we friends? You're supposed to tell me things!" she whined, but she already knew it wouldn't do any good. The kid was stubborn as hell when he wanted to be.

She drifted behind him, radiating a brilliant emerald color now as she struggled to figure out what he might be saving for. Maybe a really strong new weapon? Or some unbreakable armor? Or maybe…

Up ahead, Link glanced up at the night sky. He sighed softly as he envisioned the princess, wondered where she was now. _'_ _Probably in her castle, fast asleep by now.'_ he decided, looking down at his shoes now, a little embarrassed.

_

By the time they reached the shop, Navi's theories had gotten wilder and wilder. Suddenly, she gasped in horror. _'_ _Maybe he's planning on selling me, and then buying a better fairy!'_

"Watch the door, Navi," Link reminded the slowly panicking fairy. "You don't want to get trapped outside again."

She didn't answer, taking a moment to read the store's sign. She remembered that Link had been visiting here a lot lately, but she couldn't remember if they were in the market of selling fairies or not.

Her stomach tightened into a knot as she quickly floated after him.

The shopkeeper smiled warmly at them. "Ah, Link! It's good to see you again. Will you be making a purchase this time?"

"Yes, sir."

 _'_ _He's going to buy the new fairy first, and sell me afterwards?! How cruel!'_

"I'm glad to hear it!" the shopkeeper grinned. "Well then, what can I get for you today?"

Link turned, starting to point, but was suddenly interrupted by the shopkeeper. "No need," he chuckled. "I know just the one."

"How do you-?"

"You always look at it when you come in. Only a fool wouldn't know you were interested."

Navi felt her light dimming as she became paler and paler. She began to sweat as she thought desperately, _'_ _Please don't let him sell me! I know I haven't been the best of fairies lately, but I'll be better! I promise!'_

"She's a real beauty," the shopkeeper commented, as he ducked behind the counter.

The fairy began to tremble in mid-air. Link glanced up at her, but said nothing. His eyes were drawn to the shopkeeper as he straightened again, something tightly clamped in his hammy fist. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, sir." He accepted it, handing over his bag of money and watching anxiously as the shopkeeper began to count it.

Navi's desperate pleas cut off as Link opened his hand, revealing a sapphire cut in the shape of a heart, about the size of his palm, paired with a thin golden chain. She blinked. "Huh?"

"Alright, this all seems to be in order." The shopkeeper nodded at Link, handing over the now empty bag. "Glad to do business with you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now you come in again soon!"

Link nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir."

_

Navi drifted beside Link, who was now whistling cheerfully. Her curiosity began to build as they continued to travel. And as the sun began to set – and in turn, the moon proudly rose, illuminating the path before them – the young fairy found that she couldn't take it anymore. "Link, you've gotta tell me who that beautiful necklace is for!"

He just shook his head, smiling teasingly. "Guess."

Her wings fluttered faster than normal. "How on earth am I supposed to guess something like tha-"

She broke off suddenly as, like a bolt of lightning, realization struck her. "Zelda!" she exclaimed excitedly, flying in front of Link, hovering before him as he came to a halt. "That jewel is the exact same color as the princess' eyes!"

He nodded, smiling softly.

"Is it for her birthday? That's coming up soon, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Navi became more and more excited as she thought about it, finally blurting out, "This means that you're in love with her, doesn't it?"

His face flamed as he gaped at her. "Wha-? No I-"

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me, I can read you like a book!"

Link hesitated, reddening more and more as time dragged on, but eventually he nodded shyly. "… Yeah, I guess I am."

Ecstatic about the revelation – especially because now she knew that she wouldn't be sold – Navi flew up high and did a few loops. When she came back down, she grabbed a hold of Link's hat and attempted to drag him along. "Come on, let's get moving!"

Link nodded, quickly following the excited fairy. And as he walked, necklace swinging back and forth as it dangled from his hand, he couldn't help but hope that the princess would like his gift.


End file.
